The Order of XIII
by Sam Leonhart
Summary: This story is based off of the 1700  post RP on FanFicUnderground. 25 years after KH II and the destruction of the Organization, a new Order of Nobody's arise, and fill the empty space left there for 20 years. What will happen to the new, fresh Order?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Order of XIII – Prologue

**This story idea is basically a Role-Play on FanFicUnderground, which my friend KimotoDragoon started, based off my ideas. With the consent of the member's of the Role-Play, I am writing this story, the Order of XIII. The timeline is 20 years after KH II. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Xasm, the Order, this plot, mainly, and Spawn of Darkness and Sam Leonhart. All Order members belong to their original owners, who will be listed when they first appear.**

**Xasm POV**

I stood in front of the abandoned Castle That Never Was, and sighed. I had felt complied to fill that empty, sad, dismal castle. It had been in a bad shape for nearly 2 decades now. I stared up at it for a few more seconds, and turned around.

"I just need to start this thing, and hopefully fast." I had sworn to myself that I would use the Order to help keep the Heartless in check in the various worlds. I opened a Dark Corridor, and walk into it. I ended up in the Destiny Islands, right outside of an old friend's house. I went up to the door, and knocked.

"I'll get it!" yells a voice from inside. I hear footsteps rushing up to the door, and it opens. I see a teenage girl with black eyes, black hair, and a small smile. "So you finally came, Xasm."

"Yep," I replied. "You volunteered first and fastest, so wanna help me get the others?" I noticed her mom, Yuffie, was walking up. Hexes walked off to get her things. "Morning, Yuff. What's up?"

"Not much. Are you dragging Hexes off on an adventure?" I chuckled, and shrugged.

"Kinda. Mostly having her help start an Order." I say. Hexes finally came back down the stairs with her stuff, and she rushed out the door. "Come on, let's go!" She yells, opening a Dark Corridor herself, and walked through. I shrug, say good-bye, and follow quickly.

"So… Who's first?" Hexes asks me. I look at the list.

"Let's hit this Tercxesh guy first." I say. "He's in Halloween Town." Hexes then redirected the Corridor to Halloween Town. "Now…We're supposed to look for a… Zombie with a right arm of bones…"

"That should be easy!" Hexes said happily as we appeared in the cemetery in Halloween Town. It seemed gloomy and scary, the same as usual.

"Come on. Let's go," I told Hexes. "I wanna get this done with."

**This is the end of the first part of the Prologue. The Prologue may last a bit, as it's them gathering all of the members and the stuff PRIOR to the start of the RP that we had done. So, here are the people that have appeared already:**

**Xasm: Nobody of Sam Leonhart – Property of Sam Leonhart.**

**Hexes: Has the Essence of Darkness – Property of KimotoDragoon.**

**I may add the Character Sheets that were shown in the RP for the members. If you want those, leave the message in your reviews. Next Chapter: **_**Prologue - The Zombie with No Heart.**_

**And, from my poll, you guys wanted the original(Well, for Xasm. KimotoDragoon edited Hexes') character sheets. Here are Xasm's and Hexes':**

**Name: Hexes**

**Sex: Female**

**Description: 5'7, short black dyed hair, c-cup, white vest with stomach exposed, eye patch over her left eye which is now a heartless eye, black right eye, crystal darkness in hand, heartless tattoo on stomach, black jeans with sneakers.**

**Personality: She is a nice person by nature but a little outgoing and energetic. She considers others but not to much. Has a short temper.**

**Weapon: The Dark Keyblade. Crystal Darkness. Frozen Trust. Can also make weapons out of heartless.**

**Title: Number V. The Heartless Queen.**

**Power: Darkness.**

**Bio: A human girl who inherited the essence of Ansem and the element of darkness itself. She has complete control over darkness and heartless. While she has weapons she prefers hand to hand combat. Friends with Xasm and his original. Got dragged into the Order because not only did she have great power but is not exactly human. Seems to torture Xasm a lot. She is stronger than Hercules in all actuality. When her rage excels that of which she can stand the heartless part of her takes over. Then she becomes incased in darkness and can't be recognized. After that she starts to destroy everything she can and can't be stopped except by someone close to her. It also happens when her eye patch comes off.**

**Name: Xasm**

**Physical Age: 19**

**Sex: Male.**

**Description: Around 6 ft., has light brown hair, and light blue eyes. He has tanned skin, and slightly pointed ears from constant use of Dark Corridor's.**

**Personality: Friendly, but can be strict. In battle, he will be ruthless and taunting when he attacks, but is hesitant to take a live of a human being.**

**Weapon: Twilit Skies Keyblade**

**Title: I, King of Twilit Skies.**

**Power: Twilight. And don't even say I like the series!**

**Bio: When Sam, his Somebody, gave his heart to save the girl he loved, Xasm was created. Soon, he set out to create an Order of Nobody's to give himself purpose. Then, he regained his heart by confronting his Heartless self, Sam, Spawn of Darkness, and became whole. Eventually, Sam found a way to separate himself from Xasm and Spawn. Wait... that stuff is kind of spoiler-like... CRAP!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Zombie With No Heart

Order of XIII – Chapter 2: A Zombie with No Heart

**In this chapter we are introducing the Nobody of Chintaren, Tercxesh, a zombie from Halloween Town. We may also see another Nobody Member-To-Be. Enjoy the story.**

**Xasm POV**

"So, we need to find this Tercxesh guy, right, Xasm?" Hexes asks. I turn towards her, and stop.

"You look… Different." I say.

"I do?" She feels her face, and growls.

"Did Hero mess with you again?" I ask innocently. I really didn't want to make her mad right now.

"Obviously!" she yelled. She was starting to be VERY pissed. I looked around for something to get her attention, when I saw a tall dude with no hair and a skeletal face. He seemed to be walking right up to us.

"And who might you be?" I asked, trying to be polite. The dude starts to look at me odd. He tilts his head, and gasped.

"You're… You're that Heartless, Spawn! Aren't you?" He said, getting into a fighting stance.

"No!" I say, jumping back, summoning Twilit Skies, my Keyblade. "I'm Xasm! Wrong person, Mr. Pumpkin-Skull!"

"Oh!" He yelled, yet again. He relaxed, and walked to me. "You wouldn't happen to know Sora, would you?" I nod, and he smiles. "Oh, goody! I thought you were a bad person! I'm Jack, by the way."

"Ok…" I mumble, trying to back up. He was a bit close. He then turns to Hexes.

"And who are you?" He asks, bowing to see her more eye-to-eye.

"I'm Hexes," she replied, her anger having slipped away. "Have you seen a zombie dude with a bone arm?"

"Oh, you mean Terc?" Jack says. "He's somewhere near the graveyard, probably."

"Thanks Jack," I say. "See ya later." Me and Hexes walk off, and hear some high-pitched cackling nearby.

"What we did to this guy was hilarious! He walked right into our trap and everything!" A girl-ish voice said. We peek over the wall, and see a girl dressed as a witch, a kid dressed as a devil, and a midget kid dressed like a skeleton. Unconscious was a guy, around six feet tall, and with dark brown hair. He was wearing a gray hoodie, and ratty fingerless gloves. He fit the description of Cexthor, another applicant.

"Looks like we got lucky," Hexes said aloud. And it alerted the kids. They jumped back, and pulled out little pumpkins, which they threw at us, missing. They went over our heads, and blew up behind us. But the explosions seemed to wake Cexthor, who groggily got up.

"Ugh… What the hell is going on?" He asked to no one. Then he saw the kids, and his face darkened. "You three…" Out of nowhere, he pulls out a bazooka, and shoots a few rockets at the poor kids, who run off, terrified. He then turns to me and Hexes. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Xasm, leader of the Order of XIII." I saw, hopping the wall. "And you're Cexthor, one of our applicants, right?"

"Oh, so you're that Xasm dude," he said, not really caring that I would be his superior. "You don't look that tough. I bet those kids could whoop your ass."

"I bet it would be in a real fight, and not as a prank, like it was for you," I taunted. In an instant, the bazooka disappeared, and in its place, 2 metallic tubes appeared in his hands.

"Do you wanna fight?" He yelled at me. I simply smirk, and summon my Keyblade.

"I'd rather not, but fine. It might warm me up." I look back at Hexes. "You go look for Terc, ok?"

"Got it, Xasm," she says, heading towards the cemetery. I turn back to Cexthor, who jumps at me, with blue beams coming from the tubes in his hands. They must be like Beam Swords, or something. I quickly block, and shove him back.

"Fast bugger, ain't ya?" I say, keeping an eye on him. I run around him, and cast a Firaga on him. But somehow, he moves his hand, and it is pushed away. "What the… Hell was that?"

**3****rd**** POV – Hexes**

Hexes was walking towards the graveyard, and she see's a zombie with a bone arm, and a girl with orange hair. "Hey!" She yells to them. "Are you Terc-something-something?" The zombie just looked at her, and nodded slowly, while the girl stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She asked politely. Then the zombie stepped forward.

"What are you here for?" He said angrily.

"Umm… Hexes. I'm here to take you t-" she stopped as he lunged at her with his Keyblade.

"You're here to kill me!" he shouted at he wheeled around, about to decapitate Hexes. She yelped a bit, and ducked just in time to have it miss. She summoned her Frozen Trust Keyblade, and blocked his attacks.

"No I'm no-" she started just as she was pelted with a fireball by the orange-haired girl. "Hey! No fair!"

"No fair?" She yells. "Your trying to assassinate my brother!" She said as she rushed around, throwing fireballs.

"No! I!" She jumped out of the way. "Just!" She dodges again. "Wanted to take him to the! Order!"(1) Terc stopped, and accidently got hit by a fireball.

"Watch it, Alice!" He yelled, as his burnt skin regenerated to normality. "Did you say you were with the Order?"

"Yeah…" Hexes said, panting. She was very obviously exhausted. "Xasm and I came for you…"

"Oh… Sorry 'bout that," Terc said, scratching his head and dismissing his Keyblade. "So, where's Xasm?"

"Uh… Follow me." She said, walking back the way she came. They both followed.

**Xasm POV**

"Now you give?" I asked, bloodied up from his attacks. He was just as bad.

"Fine…" Cexthor muttered. "Truce…" He put his Beam Sword things away, and held a hand for a handshake. I took it, and shook.

"Welcome to the Order, Cexthor," I said. He stopped for a second.

"The Order? What's that?" Cexthor said. I let go of his hand from the shake.

"Aren't you Cexthor?" I said, starting to panic. He nodded in reply. "Didn't you apply to join the Order?"

"Umm… Oh, yeah! I remember now!" He said. I sighed in relief, and heard some people approaching. I turned, and saw Hexes approaching with Terc and some girl.

"Are you Tercxesh?" I ask politely. He nods, and I shake his hand. It felt kind of odd to shake a skeletal hand.

"Yep," Terc said. He apparently had no problem shaking a hand covered in flesh. "So, you're Xasm, the leader of this group?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the Order, my friend."

Sorry for the wait, my friends! I am so lazy when is comes to writing. I took a 4 month break! Wow. Nearly beats my record with my ToD. Well, here's the info:

– The '!'s where Hexes stopping to dodge another fireball.

And now, the Character Sheets:

For Terc:

Name: Tercxesh, Terc for short  
Sex: Male  
Description: 5'8, medium brown wavy hair, an open black trench coat, white t-shirt, jeans, gray pale skin, bright blue eye, right arm is made of bones only.  
Personality: Somewhat of a shy one, raised as speak when spoken to, not really an up front fighter, willing to put his life on the line though, has a short temper.  
Weapon: Death's light. (Keyblade War RP)  
Title: Number X. Death's assistant.  
Power: Regeneration  
Bio: A teenage corpse of Halloween Town, whom stumbled onto the keyblade one day after waking up from a nasty run in with Oggie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. His luck ran out when he was stabbed in the heart. He joined The Order of XIII due to his ability to regenerate, he can be torn apart, stabbed and sliced. Of course he can faint with too much damage taken, but he really cannot die without being stabbed through the brain. He has just joined the Order and plans to do his best.

For Cexthor(MS kinda goes G-Mod at times):

Name:Cexthor  
Sex: Male  
Description:  
Personality:6 ft 2 in,Dark hair,Bye eyes,Wears a cloak that look all the time  
Weapon:Different Beam katanas and a soul sucking sword called the Muramasa  
Title: IV,The Demon Swordsman  
Power: ...The force cause it's awesome.(No,I won't do g-modly moves)And sucking up souls which also powers him up a bit.  
Bio:Hector was a normal kid till the day he went to...*insert Amusement park here*.He was having a wonderful time but his heart was survived and Cexthor was decided to join the order of XII cause he wanted to test out his strength.


	3. The Dark Mistress, The Poisonous Plant

**The Dark Mistress and the Poisonous Plant**

This introduces 2 more Nobodys, Shadow Wolf 2.X's **Xaylia** and Sceptilelvl100's **Xelitpecs**. Enjoy~

* * *

**Xasm POV**

As I led Cex and Terc to where their rooms would be located in the Order Castle, I got a message from Hexes. Or, as most would see it, me being brutally mauled in a tackle that cracks the wall next to me. As I shoved her off of me, Cexthor tried to rearrange his room with his odd powers, to no success. I believe I may have to tell him not use his powers in small spaces, judging from the fact that the lamp was impaled 3 inches into the wall.

Turning to Hexes, who was dusting herself off; I said "What did you want to tell me, Hexes?" She handed my two sheets of paper, with two different names and faces.

One was a woman, going by the name Xaylia. She was a master of weaving Darkness to her will. She had a scar down her right cheek, but only the end of it showed, due to her half-mask. Her face was framed by raven hair, which extended out of the picture given. All-in-all, she was an alluring female fatale.

The other was a man, Xelitpecs. A man with green-hair, that in the picture looks earthy, almost, but is described as almost vibrant. He can control all organic matter, but sticks to plants. He claims to be able to grow a plant to the age equivalent of 500 years in 1 second without causing any damage to the plant itself. However, he's a loner among others. That may not bode well for the Order if he decides even one of us is unneeded in some form.

I look at them for a second, and then look at Hexes. "Why did you give me both of them?"

She pointed at the location part. "They both are within 10 miles of each other in the Land of Dragons!" She seemed half-proud that she noticed something I didn't.

I sigh, and look at Terc. "Hey, Terc. Do you mind making sure Cex doesn't kill himself or destroy the castle while I and Hexes are out getting others?" Terc so far seemed loyal, but I was still cautious around him. I open a Dark Corridor, and me and Hexes head for the Land of Dragons.

* * *

After several hours of hiking through the mountains, Hexes and I came upon a village. It seemed to be flourishing, but there was a large block of stone at the front entrance. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was a memorial for slain villagers. While Hexes asks for information, I drop a few coins at the memorial and pay my respects.

"Xasm!" I hear Hexes shout, as she runs towards me. I straighten, and walk towards her.

"Yes, Hexes? Did you find something?" She bent over, trying to catch her breath in the thin air.

"I think…" she spits out between pants. "The villagers say that occasionally, two people hike to the peak, and fight for several days and nights. They say afterwards, there are plants sticking out of the snow and during it all, the peak is pitch black."  
"Well, I think we found them, then," I say, smiling. "Let's head out after you rest for a few minutes, though. You look exhausted." She was happy to hear that, and sat down right there, and almost fell asleep.

As I waited for her to wake up, I looked up at the peak of the mountain. Even though it was midday, the peak was shrouded with darkness. I bet if we went there right now, we'd be blind, or killed by plants. So, I sat down next to Hexes, and kept my eyes trained on the peak.

* * *

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open, and I saw Hexes looking down at me. "Finally!" she says exasperatedly. "You've been asleep for a few hours! I carried you inside before you froze! I can't believe you fell asleep in the snow, you idiot!"

I got up and shook the sleep from my head, then looked around. We were in a small room, maybe an inn. I could see my way up the mountain outside the window. The peak was still shrouded in darkness, and a snow storm was starting to pick up.

"… Hexes, we should go up there, now," I say, putting on my heavy coat I had worn on the hike up. As I was buckling it on, I heard Hexes' chair shatter.

"US?! GO OUT IN THAT STORM?!" She shouted, with an angry look in her eyes. "We'd freeze to death in an instant! We'd be people-sicles in under an hour! We'd- We'd-"

"Quiet. If we don't go now, we'll miss the chance," I say as I toss her heavy jacket to her. "Besides, you've hung around that Yue kid enough, you should be used to the cold. Now, gear up. We have to get some members. And that's an order."

I sling a small pack onto my back, and walk towards the door. Hexes sighs, and rushes to put everything on, and runs to follow me. I clip the snow goggles on, and start going up the mountain, hearing Hexes grumble and curse, and the snow crunch under her feet.

We finally reached the edge of the dark cloud. Right next to it, it was so hot that we were able to take off all our snow gear and we were still sweating. "You go in first, Hexes," I called out to her, over the sound of both the storm, and the muffled sound of swords clanging. "You can navigate easier then me! Find one of them, preferably Xaylia, and try to dispel this!"

"Ok, Xasm!" she yells as she rushes in head first. I wait a few moments, and then go in myself. I form an orb of Twilight in front of me, creating a small glow that sort of cut through the stifling Darkness. I rush around for a bit, and see a form flit by. I quickly change direction and run after if as fast as I can.

Within a few seconds, a shadow formed up ahead, and defined into a silhouette. I sped up, and the figure spun around, and lunged at me with both of their blades. I deflect it with Twilit Skies, and, instead of fighting back, I just tackle them.

We hit the ground sprawled, and tumble out of the cloud of Darkness. The storm had subsided, and now it was a bit warmer. We both had dropped our weapons, and I saw who it was.

Xelitpecs drew back a closed fist, and punched me off of him. As I hit the ground, sprawled, he leapt at me. I kicked up at him, landing a hit in the gut. I take the gear that me and Hexes had worn up to here, and tossed it in his face. As he got up, it landed on his head, and that gave me the initiative to pin him down. I leap on top of him, and fend off his blind blows.

"Will you stop, Xelitpecs?! This is not how you treat your boss!" I yell, kicking snow at his face.

"Ha, you're no boss of mine!" he yelled as his two katana appeared in his hands. He leapt forth at me, his blades spinning in a dance of bloody murder. I barely materialized Twilit Skies and blocked in time. We stood there, locked in a struggle to overpower the other. Where he had the leverage of two swords, I could focus my strength on just one sword.

I bring my foot up, and he jumps over it, using the pressure on my Keyblade to flip over me. As he was above me, he slashed down on my neck. I realize that I can't bring my Keyblade up, so I just duck, and feel the tip of his sword tear through my cheek. I wheel around, my blade clashing into his two, knocking him to the ground.

He started to bring himself up, and I plant my foot on his chest. "Stay down," I say firmly, putting the tip of a different Keyblade on his throat. Energy starts to form on it, ready to discharge. "Unless you can feel you can survive a destroyed neck, surrender."

He growled, and tried to shove me off. "Fine!" I step off of him, and he gets up and dusts himself off. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Xasm; your new boss in the Order."

* * *

**Hexes P.O.V**

_'This isn't good… We're both basically able to see in the Darkness, and she is more of a fighter then me. I have the strength to put her down… I just need a solid hit…' _

I jump back to avoid her sword, and start to back pedal as she kept attacking. I keep ducking and jumping back.

"Why are you doing this?!" I scream at her. She just keeps slashing.

"You got in my way," she said calmly. I finally slide to the side, and punch her with all my might. The blow connects with her stomach, and she is thrown into a nearby cliff wall. The Darkness dispels, and I see Xasm step off of his opponent, and they talk for a moment.  
"HEY, XASM!" I yell, getting their attention. "I knocked her out!" I could see Xasm smirk, and he opens a Corridor of Darkness behind Xaylia, which she falls through.

"Are you ready, guys?" I barely heard over the wind. "Yep! Meet you there!" I create a Corridor of Darkness and jump in, arriving moments before either of them.

"Welcome to the Order Castle, Xelitpecs. Here's to a new start."

* * *

_And chapter three is complete. It was most done, and I finished it within an hour after getting on it. XD I started at the 'No boss of mine' thing. Anyway, please give concrit on things where it is needed, and check out my newer stories if you wish. Good-bye for now!_


End file.
